halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rex Craster
Name: Rex Craster Gender: Male Nickname: Courier Height: 6’10 out of armor/ in armor 7’01 Weight: 225 out of armor 475 in armor Generation: Spartan IV Primary Specialization: Pioneer USNC Primary: SRS99-AM sniper rifle USNC Secondary: M6C series magnum Additional Gear: Combat knife, med-kit, Multi-spectrum goggles, and a field shovel. Suit Colors: Grey and Red Physical Description Rex is lean with grey eyes and red hair. His face is nothing but sharp edges and old scars. One long scar cuts across the left side of his and runs down at angle over his left eye before slanting back to his chin. His long fingers are covered in scarring from chemical burns and cuts, and each hand has a tattoo on it. The left hand is tattooed with a small peace lily while the right has a small purple tulip. Personality Rex is generally a quiet person with an aloof nature when not in combat. He more often prefers to be the fly on the wall than a participant in a conversation. This does not mean he’s anti-social; on the contrary Rex can talk for hours if his interests are piqued. Aware of his own intelligence Rex can come off as stuck up and holier than though, but Rex rarely tries to upstage anyone preferring to be far from the center of attention. Despite being distant by nature Rex is extremely loyal to those he considers friends and allies. Rex will follow all orders save for anything extremely amoral or unwise. Never one to butt heads or be drawn into unnecessary conflict; Rex always keeps a cool head even in the most stressful of situations. At the end of the day Rex is calm and level headed and can lead when it is required of him. Bio Rex was born on Earth to a military family. His father was a Chief Master Sergeant in the UNSC air force while his mother served as a Sergeant First Class in the army. His brother served as a Petty officer first class in the navy, and Rex joined the Marines branch of the UNSC. The Craster clan was said to be cursed as none of them had ever achieved a commissioned officer rank; that is until Rex. Before being recruited to the Spartan IV program Rex was part of a small unit of Recon Marines that was trapped by the covenant advance on Reach as it fell. Trapped during the evacuation of New Alexandria Rex took command of his unit when their XO was killed by enemy sniper fire. The unit held off covenant forces for two days as waves of covenant forces rushed their position. When the unit finally managed to get a communication out and fall back to a evac point they were followed by heavy covenant forces. During the trek Rex pushed another marine away as a plasma grenade detonated dodging the force of the blast but not the plasma and shrapnel. His body armor absorbed most of the burns, but his hands and face were suffered severe cut and burns. Despite heavy resistance the unit of Marines managed to make it to evac and safely evacuated from the planet as it fell. Soon after the fall of Reach Rex lost his mother, father, and brother to the covenant. Though it seemed hollow Rex accepted a promotion to Second Lieutenant and when he was offered a spot in a new experimental program he took it. That project was the Spartan IV Project. Though not part of the original run of Spartan IV’s; Rex is now a fully operational spartan ready to carry on the Craster clan’s tradition of service to the UNSC.